The Wand Chooses The Wizard
by weasley49
Summary: It's wand shopping time for the Potters! Follow the Potter family as they navigate Diagon Alley and Ollivander's to find their perfect wands. A series of four one-shots that can be read consecutively or stand alone.
1. James

Disclaimer: I own nothing except my plot and any O.C. character.

* * *

Chapter 1: James

James looked up and down the sunny street that made up Diagon Alley. There were people bustling this way and that. There were other families, like his, wandering about the street buying school books, cauldrons, pets, and various other school supplies their children would need come the first of September. There were also other sorts of witches and wizards going about their daily routine or stepping into the various stores to do their shopping. He wasn't always a fan of shopping trips, but this one was different. This time they were shopping for his first year at Hogwarts.

He and his dad had already bought all of his other school supplies as his mother, careening about with his two younger siblings, had done some of the family shopping she had been putting off. He hadn't needed to purchase a pet, as his grandparents had given him his very own owl for his most recent birthday, but that hadn't stopped him from wanting to peak in at the other owls for sale at Eeylop's. He was glad it had just been him and his dad doing the shopping alone most of the morning. He didn't like the idea of his over excited little sister and his overly interested little brother getting in the way of things. No, this was supposed to be about him and he did not want them around. Not today at least. Today was _his_ day. He grinned in anticipation, the only bit of shopping they had left to do was to get his wand and he could not wait.

"Aren't we going in?" he asked his father as they stood staring at the shabby shop in front of them. A blonde girl that looked to be about his age with pigtails had just exited the dingy little store with her parents, and he thought this would be the perfect time now it was empty. The sign over the door read, " _Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 B.C."_ There was a single wand on display, and it was situated on a cushion behind the window.

"Not just yet, Jamey. We're a bit early; we need to wait on your mum. She wants to be there when you purchased your _first_ wand," he said emphasizing the first, as he grinned down at his oldest child. He knew how important this was to James and how his excitement level had been rising faster than a currier owl in flight.

James made a face, "I told you not to call me that!" he hissed. He hated it when his family called him by his childhood nickname, _Jamey_. Even thinking the name to himself he couldn't help but think of it with disdain. It made him sound like a bit of a duffer if you asked him, a bit like a baby. Now that he was eleven and about to start school in less than a month's time he felt they should start treating him more like a man and less like a boy. He had informed his parents and all of his relatives he would no longer be going by that name only a few weeks ago at a family party at the Burrow. They had agreed – most with heavily amused expressions and quiet sniggers – at the time, but they still referred to him as such almost exclusively.

James' father stared down the street in the direction he thought his wife most likely to be coming from unbothered by his son's comment. He smiled and raised his hand, "Over here Gin," he called obviously seeing something James could not through the sea of robes and pointed hats. James looked about until he caught sight of his mother's flaming red hair coming through the crowd. She was holding the hand of a little girl with slightly lighter red hair than her own and being followed by a boy with the messiest of black hair.

"Finally! We've only been waiting for ages!" He knew very well they'd only been there a few moments but he'd been waiting, for what seemed like to him his entire life, for this moment. He wanted his wand, and he wanted his wand _now_! As far as he was concerned he had waited long enough.

"Don't be so impatient Jamey or we may just have to come back another day. You wouldn't want to have to wait another week or so would you?" His mother threatened with the air of a woman who had been far to harassed as of late. He shook his head vehemently. "That's what I thought. Let's go on in. Lily, Al, stay close to me and don't touch anything, I mean it!"

"Ah Mum can't I get my wand too?"

" _No_ Al, you'll have your turn soon enough." His mum ushered them all through the door their father was holding open for them.

"Rough outing Gin?" He asked grinning at her in a bemused knowing sort of way. It was always difficult for them to go out in public. People always seemed to go as slow as they possibly could around them, and James was sure – as crazy as it seemed – that people even stared at them in the streets. He was certain he had seen someone take a photo of him and his dad earlier, but when he had brought it up his father had waved him off with a, " _surely not_ ," and a, " _don't be so ridiculous. What would they want a photo of us for_?" James wasn't convinced, but he had let the subject drop; it wasn't the first time he had had this suspicion after all. Maybe he really was just imagining things.

"You wouldn't believe," His mother was saying, "Al wanted practically everything and anything he saw and was touching _all of it_. I swear he asks more question than even _Percy_ did when he was this age. While Lily, on the other hand, was refusing to take even a moments rest or to sit down at all, and was demanding we stop for Hot Fudge Sundays every two minutes, or at the very least a bag of candies at the sweet shop. _No Lily!_ I told you not to touch!" The little red headed girl pulled her hand back from the window display wand smiling in an apologetic would-be-innocent sort of way. "If you two aren't careful James'll be the only one who gets ice cream before we go home today." She scolded his brother and sister while his father grinned. Harry knew his wife was just blowing smoke out her wand. They'd been promising them ice cream from Bruno's Creamery for days now. She couldn't very well go back on their word at this point, no matter how frustrating their two youngest were being. It would just cause more havoc than it was worth as well as a few tantrums, he'd wager, on the ride home.

The tinkle of the bell as they had entered the dust filled air of the shop brought the very old wand maker and his son to the front. "Ah Mr. Potter. I was wondering when I would be seeing you and your family in my shop: holly and phoenix feather, eleven inches – nice and supple. That wand has done many a great dead in it's time."

"Er, yah. Um, thanks," he coughed, "thank you sir." James' father muttered looking a bit uncomfortable. He'd heard a conversation between him and his mother earlier in the day about how they weren't particularly sure they liked Mr. Ollivander that much. He was beginning to see why as the man stared an extra few minutes longer than was strictly necessary at his father.

"And Mrs. Potter," he gave a curious sort of smile that was a mixture between what appeared to be fondness and a piercing, even stare, "Acacia and unicorn hair, particularly sturdy in design – ten and a half inches and a good wand for high jinxes I believe." James' father coughed trying to cover a snort as his mother shot him a glare.

She smiled stating, "Yes, yes it is."

"Still working quite well for you?"

"Oh yes. Quite well indeed."

"Good, good. Ah yes! And now for you, young Mr. Potter," he said turning his piercing eyes in his direction. James shifted uncomfortably. He really wished he'd look back at his father now. "Wand arm?"

"Um," he stuck out his left arm almost feebly. "This one I think," it came out as a little over a whisper. His dad nudged him, giving him an encouraging smile. James nodded, stepping forward, "definitely this one," he stated more assuredly now with what he hoped was a winning smile. This had been what he'd been waiting all day for after all.

Mr. Ollivander's son pulled out a measuring tape and set to work measuring and marking down every conceivable area on him. "Oi!" he said, "watch were your sticking that tape! That tickles!"

The younger, yet still quite old, Mr. Ollivander chuckled, "My apologies."

"What do you think, Adalbert?" Mr. Ollivander asked. James stuck his tongue out at the man and crossed his eyes.

"I think it would be wise to start him with a spruce, or perhaps even a dogwood."

The older Mr. Ollivander nodded his agreement and slipped a box off the dusty shelf handing it to his son. Adalbert opened the long package and pulled out a slim and shiny wand. James could barely contain himself and he stepped forward eagerly. "Nine and a half inches, spruce, dragon heartstring. Excellent for particularly creative defense work," he said holding it out to him.

James took it excitedly, but no sooner had he had it in his hands than it had been wrenched out again. "Hey! I was hoping to try a bit of magiking with that wand… Enlarge a toad or something at least!"

"Be patient Jamey. That just wasn't your wand. You'll find it soon enough." His mother said from the spindly chair that she was sitting in with his little sister on her lap watching eagerly. Al was staring around the counter at all the boxes on the shelf, but wasn't daring to upset his mother by grabbing for one. James frowned as he was handed another wand, spruce again. After, what felt like an absurd amount of time had passed he had accumulated more wands than he had thought he would ever have had to test in his life. It seemed like he had gone through about twenty wands already, only one of which – a red oak – had been any other kind of wood than the two the Mr. Ollivanders had earlier claimed to be for him.

"I'm beginning to think you'll be nearly as difficult as your father was," Mr. Ollivander said happily. James groaned. He wanted his wand now!

"I believe I went through about half the shop before we landed on my correct pairing," his father said, eyes sparkling with joy at the shocked look on his son's face.

Adalbert handed him a wand proclaiming it to be just over fifteen inches – a bit bigger than the average wand – swishy and with the core of dragon heartstrings. He reached out for the wand feeling a bit ridiculous at the size of it. "With your personality you just might need that extra length," he proclaimed. It seemed to James the man was enjoying his agony and impatience.

He took proper hold of the wand and gasped, "Galloping gargoyles!" The wand felt warm to his hand and vibrated slightly as if humming. It emitted a shooting out of silver stars. His family clapped and his sister cheered. He felt a grin spreading onto his face from ear to ear. This was his wand; he'd finally found it. His father congratulated him and proclaimed to him how patience really did pay off in the end, but he didn't take it in. He was too delirious with happiness to listen. He did a sort of jig and brandished his wand about as if to spear some unseen bad wizard with it only to have it ripped out of his hand by Mr. Ollivander.

Mr. Ollivander began wrapping it up as his mother admonished him, "You could have poked someone's eye out or set the whole place on fire! If you don't be more careful we may just have to take that from you until you start at Hogwarts." He apologized quickly, but his mum was grinning at him, obvious pride in her eyes. She hugged him fiercely and proclaimed, "Congratulations Jamey, you're on your way to being a real, proper wizard now." He beamed up at her feeling far too elated to care that she had just called him Jamey.

With his new dogwood and dragon heartstrings wand wrapped up in his hands they exited the shop in the direction of Bruno's. He thought, feeling overly pleased with himself, _my name is James Sirius Potter and I finally have a wand, my very_ first _wand!_

* * *

a/n: This is the first time I've posted a story. I hope you like it so far! Please let me know what you think.


	2. Rose and Al

Disclaimer: I do not own anything except any possible O.C.s

A/N: This story is going to be four parts Please let me know what you think. Happy reading!

* * *

Chapter 2: Al & Rose – 2017

"Blimey we chose a rotten day to go shopping!" a tall man with brilliant red hair and more than his share of freckles proclaimed while wiping his feet on a welcome mat that read _The Apothecary_. He shook off his rather large umbrella before pulling the door closed behind him.

"Oh Ronald, you know this was the only day I could get off work. Besides we hardly knew it was to rain today when we planned this trip _ages_ ago," a woman with some of the bushiest brown hair around and a kind smile retorted while drying them off with a wave of her wand. She seemed a bit ruffled and worse for wear, but once dry, loads more cheerful.

"I know that Hermione, I'm not stupid."

"I never said you were. In fact, I probably wouldn't have married you in the first place if I thought you were," she responded in matter-of-fact way with a sort of private smile in his direction.

"Will you two stop, you're being disgusting," A short woman with the same flaming hair as the man called across the store. They had more than hair color in common though. As she turned from the counter their similar features became more pronounced and it was easier to tell they were related. "Did you really have to marry my good-for-nothing brother Mione?" she joked.

"Oi! Thanks Ginny! Who you calling good-for-nothing by the way?" he grumbled in her direction as the two women laughed.

"You gawky. I've got the potions kits here," she took the packages and tossed one to her brother. "I told Harry we'd meet him and the kids at Ollivander's at three and seeing as we're already late I took the liberty of getting Rosie's for you. You can pay me back some other time with a nice night of babysitting. I do hope he's not upset about being left with the five of them for longer than planned," she added with a nervous look on her face. Shaking her head she asked, "Did you get her present?"

"Yeah, I've got it here," her brother said holding up a cat carrier. As the carrier swayed he upset whatever was inside. A high-pitched mewling noise could be heard over the pounding of the rain on the shop windows. "I think Rosie will really like the kitten we picked out for her. She's a bit of a mix, but I think she's got mostly tabby in her. That's her favorite."

"Sounds brilliant, I'm sure she'll love it Ron," they stepped out into the rain, all three of them huddling up underneath the Ron's giant umbrella. "Besides," she continued screaming over the wind and rain, "Rosie is mad about cats and her mother helped pick it out. If anything _she'll_ have picked out something Rosie will enjoy."

"Oh ha-ha. You're so clever Gin," he responded in a dry voice as they hurried down the street towards an old and shabby shop. Two children, one with bushy auburn hair, and the other with exceedingly untidy jet-black, still sopping-wet, hair were already standing with their wand arms out being measured by free floating tapes. Another younger two children with bright red hair and a slightly older dark haired boy sat watching from off to the side. They were sat next to an older bespectacled man with the same messy black hair as the boy currently being measured. "Sorry were late. Took a bit longer than expected." He watched as Hermione waved her wand once more drying everyone in the shop.

"That's all right Daddy," the bushy haired girl said looking at them with a bright smile lighting up her young and eager face. She let out an excited squeak as she saw what he was carrying. "Is that for me?" she questioned turning away from her measuring tape causing it to fall to the floor with a soft _thump_.

"Yes, but you'll have to wait until you've found your wand. We don't want to hold up the shop," her mother said. She scanned around the dingy room now full to the brim with the five children and four adults, not counting the two old shop clerks. It was just as she remembered it from her own trip in as a child. The air was still filled with dust and the uncanny feeling of magic. The shelves were still packed high with wands, some of which, judging from the inch thick dirt on top of them, looked as if they hadn't been touched in the last century. There was one key difference from her personal experience, however. There used to only be one man behind the counter and now there were two. "We thought since Grandpa and Grandma had gotten you the first two volumes of _The Encyclopedia of Wand Movements_ for your birthday instead of a pet we'd get her for you as a sort of going away present."

"Oh thank you! I'd rather let Al go first though – may I hold her?" the girl, Rose, asked eagerly as she stared at the container.

"Oh, all right sweetheart. Just make sure to keep a good hold on her. You don't want her getting loose." She responded as her husband handed the carrier over to his daughter.

The boy with jet black hair looked around at the boxes wondering which one would hold his wand inside completely ignoring his cousin's excitement at receiving a cat from her parents. Their grandparents had not given him a set of encyclopedias for his own birthday, choosing instead to stick with their semi-tradition of buying their grandchildren a pet. He had been elated when they brought out an owl for him. He had been dreading the thought of having to borrow James' owl at school, and the mockery that would inevitably ensue from his brother each time he asked.

"Here you are son – Blackthorn, twelve inches exactly, with a phoenix feather core. Good for dueling and combat." He looked in surprised at the wand he had been handed. It felt funny in his grasp and he nearly dropped it before it was wrenched out of his hands and replaced with a, "Cedar, eleven and three quarter inches, reasonably pliant with unicorn hair. Lethal." _This man, Adalbert, must think I'm some form of warrior in the making,_ Al thought as he took the frightening sounding wand in his hand. He was reasonably aware of his parents, little sister, and younger cousin Hugo all staring at him. He wasn't very good at being the center of attention. "Nope, no, that doesn't seem to be the proper fit for you. Here, give this one a wave." Al did as he was told reddening as he heard his brother snort at his blunder. A few stacks of receipts had lit fire on the counter in front of him.

The wand was torn quickly out of his hand as the older Mr. Ollivander quickly put out the fire. "It's quite alright, not the first to cause a disturbance in our shop Mr. Potter," he said noticing that Al had been watching him with an embarrassed expression.

"Why did that happen, sir?" Al questioned. James was always teasing him for asking so many all the time, _"You'll be in Ravenclaw for sure, asking all those ridiculous questions!"_ He had teased him silly last week after Kingsley had come for dinner and Al had bombarded him with one after another.

"When an uncomplimentary pair arises; blunders, wills, and trials are always the highest," the elder man responded in a singsong voice and with a penetrating look at him.

Al nodded, "Er, all right then. Sure," he wasn't sure he liked the oldest Mr. Ollivander much; he was a bit creepy. He took the next wand. He wasn't so much as able to let out his breath when it was taken back.

"Twelve and seven eighth inches exactly, cherry wood, dragon heartstring core, brittle. Exceptionally powerful," Al gulped. He didn't feel exceptionally powerful at the moment. Truth be told, the closer Hogwarts got, the more terrified and nervous he became.

He glanced over at his brother who mouthed, "Don't be such a Hufflepuff," at him. He sighed. James seemed to think Gryffindor was Al's least likely house. He'd been telling him for weeks the reasons he fit best in all the other houses. He contented himself with the thought that at least two of his cousins were in Ravenclaw, and Teddy had been a Hufflepuff and so was Freddy, so it couldn't be _so_ bad. As long as he wasn't in Slytherin he thought he'd be fine. He was sure James would never let him live down being sorted into _there._ He grasped the wand and blinked rapidly. This must have been what everyone meant. "You'll just know when it's right," James had said earlier in the day, "You'll _feel_ it."

The wand made an odd clicking noise and shot a bit of mist out the end. He grinned relieved it was over. Everyone clapped while the younger Mr. Ollivander exclaimed, "I expect we will be hearing of some particularly spectacular wand work from you, Mr. Potter." Al turned, still grinning, towards the chairs. He did it. He had his wand. The first step to becoming a proper wizard was over, and he'd only had to try about a handful of wands to find his right fit whereas James had had to try loads a few years ago. Plus they hadn't told _him_ how powerful or spectacular they thought _he'd_ be.

Rose put her new kitten gingerly back into her crate before stepping forward. She could hear her aunt and uncle congratulating her cousin but she blocked that out. She could do this. She knew realistically it could take a rather long time to find the proper wand, but she didn't care as long as she didn't get something awful like elder. James had been teasing Al all through lunch when he thought the adults weren't listening about how he was _sure_ Al would end up with an elder wand and be cursed forever. She knew logically James had just been trying to frighten him, but just the same she didn't want one – _just in case_.

"Rowan, phoenix feather, whippy, thirteen inches – give or take a centimeter – excellent for charm work. Nice and easy now," Adalbert said handing over her first wand to try, "that does it. No, sorry that one doesn't seem a good fit. Here try this one." He handed her one that looked oddly like carved ivory. Snatching it back he said, "Here, this is a nice one. That does it. No, I suppose not that one either."

This continued for long enough that there was soon a rather large pile of discarded wands in front of her. Her little brother, Hugo, began teasing her, "Look at 'er! She's already tried 'bout 'alf the shop. Maybe you just weren't meant fer a wan' Rosie." Her cheeks burnt and she had to fight the urge to tell him to shut it.

"Sssh Hugo, be quite. Don't be rude to your sister. There's a wand for her here somewhere, she just has to find it," her mother said sternly before Rose could respond herself.

"You are a tricky one aren't you Miss. Weasley," the younger Mr. Ollivander said. He didn't seem frustrated though. On the contrary he seemed positively giddy, and was practically bouncing around the crowded shop. Rose was having trouble feeling as pleased about her predicament as he obviously was; she was secretly thinking Hugo was right. Would they have to go to another wand shop and see if they had what she needed there or would she just have to live without one and learn to do wandless magic? "I think," he looked over into the region of the store most covered in dirt and dust. There were cobwebs she could easily see from where she stood. "You don't think…?" he asked his father.

"I'm sorry. Don't think what exactly?" she asked nervously, her voice raising a few octaves. She was feeling a rather large knot forming in her stomach and was beginning to feel a bit queasy.

"It's alright Rosie, there's a wand for you here somewhere. Some witches just take longer than others," Her father said coming up behind her and placing a reassuring hand on her shoulder. She nodded not trusting herself to speak.

Adalbert climbed down off a ladder opening up a rather old looking box with an odd yellow stain on it. He carefully pulled the wand out and handed it to her, "Try this one. Eleven and three fifth inches, willow with a dittany stalk core," she looked rather surprised at him. She'd never heard of such a core and her family had told her Ollivander's only used what was seen as the best objects for their cores: phoenix feather, dragon heartstrings, and unicorn hairs. "Not to worry dear," he responded to her surprised face, "this wand, should it chose you, will work admirably and be most loyal, I should think." She nodded and took it from him. It was the most curious sensation. It was like the wand warmed her from the tips of her fingers to the tips of her toes. A few green sparks flew out and Mr. Ollivander ducked, laughing obviously pleased. He and his father clapped excitedly.

"That wand has been in this shop since it was crafted by my great-grandfather," the older Mr. Ollivander said, "excellent for healing. Should you choose to go down that path, of course." He looked around at the other shocked faces in the shop, "Not to worry, not to worry. I expect this wand will be quite useful to her and they shall form quite a strong bond."

Rose nodded as her family began to congratulate her on her at-long-last found wand. She couldn't help but beam back at them relief flooding through her. She had thought she wouldn't be finding a wand for one desperate moment earlier, but now she had loads of new schoolbooks to read, she had a brand new cat, and she had a brand new wand of her very own. Their family braved the storm one last time to make their way back to The Leaky Cauldron to take their leave. Both Al and Rose felt privately they'd had a very successful day and even the poring rain couldn't wash their smiles away.

* * *

a/n: So I know I gave Rose a weird core, but I've always liked the idea of one of the Weasleys ending up with an uncommon or unusual core at some point. Fluer had an unusual core and was still extremely powerful so I don't think this is a personal reflection on Rose as a witch [at least in my opinion :)]. And while I know it's Gerrick Ollivander's policy to not use anything but what is seen as one of the best three cores; the Ollivander family apparently didn't always operate this way and I imagine there'd still be at least a few wands with unusual cores left in the shop from generations of past wand makers. That's just a bit of an explanation behind why I broke away from the normal _unicorn hair, dragon heartstrings, phoenix feather_ bit for her. Let me know if you like it, think its crazy, or just how you feel about it.


	3. Lily

Disclaimer: I don't own HP or the world.  
A/N: There is going to be one more chapter after this.  
Here's the third chapter... Happy reading!

* * *

Chapter 3: Lily - 2019

This was perhaps the easiest trip they had ever had to Diagon Alley to date. It was sunny and bright and the street was more packed then Harry'd seen it in ages. He supposed that's what they got for putting off their shopping for so long; the end of the summer rush. Al and James were wandering about somewhere doing their shopping on their own for the first time ever. It made him nervous to have them out of his sight, but he understood they were getting older. They were growing up. James even had a proper girlfriend now – Olivia Blackwell – she had been one of his best friends at school and was really a very pretty young girl. He had actually been a bit surprised how long it had taken his son to realize how Olivia felt about him, but he supposed that was the Potter genes to blame.

He hadn't wanted to agree to let the boys wander about on their own but he had lost in the end… as usual.

" _Lily deserves to have you there to see her get her wand just like she was there for you."_

" _Aw come on Dad! It's so boring watching other people get their wands, and you've never actually made Teddy sit through it before."_

" _That's different! Teddy's much older than you lot," had been his wonderful response to his oldest's valid point._

" _Please? We'll be good I promise!"_

" _Come on Harry. They're growing up. James'll be in_ fifth _year and Al in the third. I think we can trust them off on their own by now. Besides they'll be with some of their cousins."_

" _She was there for them when they got their wands. It's only fair they be there for her as well," was his last pitiful attempt at an argument._

" _That's more of an excuse and you know it," his wife had said low enough only he had heard. So low, in fact, he'd had to lean towards her to be sure he had heard correctly._

" _I don't mind Daddy, honest," Lily nodded encouragingly at him._

" _See even Lily doesn't care if we're there!" James had said eagerly._

" _Oh alright, but if you step one_ foot _down Knockturn Alley you'll wish you had stayed with us!"_

" _Fine… promise! We won't go down Knockturn Alley. We'll just stand in the opening and stare really, really hard – Only joking!" James added at his father's glance._

" _Thanks Dad. We'll be fine, really," Al had said trying to reassure him as they had run off to catch up with their cousins, Louis and Fred._

He'd watched his sons go with their pockets full of gold, and with their mother shouting after them to make sure they got all their school supplies and not blow all of their money in their uncles' joke shop. Now, a few hours later he, feeling a good amount better about his two oldest having not had to go wrangle them up at any point, watched as Lily danced off in the direction of Ollivander's. She twirled and spun completely oblivious to anyone who was watching her. That's how it always was, though with the unwanted attention they still received wherever they went.

All of his children reacted differently to the unwanted intrusions on their private life. James had always noticed the more obvious attention when he was younger and had often been curious about it, asking outright questions like, " _Is that man following us_?" He had gotten to the point were he was now too old to be convinced he was imagining things and had begun to realize just how popular their family really was. He'd even sent home a letter during his first year demanding to know why he, of all people, was in the _Daily_ _Prophet,_ and why his family had never felt the need to inform him of how " _cool everyone used to be_." Particularly since being exposed too much of the family's more public history, James had practically stopped asking questions about the subject all together. Al, in contrast, had always noticed more than he let on and had been extremely aware of the attention in some way or another. Unlike James, when Al was younger, he didn't often ask to many outright questions about the unsolicited attention they sometimes received in public. He had been more likely to attempt to trick his father, and various other family members as well, into explaining why random strangers seemed to know so much about them. He'd only seemed to stoop to straightforward questions if he felt particularly overwhelmed or stressed at the time. Having been at Hogwarts for a few years and having been exposed to more of the family history himself, he now seemed to be genuinely interest in conversations about the family's past and what all they had done and accomplished. Lily, on the other hand, had always seemed blissfully unaware of any kind of attention she may bring, even on the occasions when she was forced to acknowledge the attention. She alone of all his children just did not seem to care one flubber worm about it.

"Are you alright Harry?" his wife asked nudging him lightly in the side, "You seem like you're far away."

"I'm alright," he smiled down at her. Grabbing her hand he said, "Did you hear Hugo got his wand in just one go when they came shopping last week?"

"Yes, poplar and phoenix feather. Twelve and one sixth inches," turning into her best impression of her brother Ron, "quite bendy." Harry laughed. "He was going on about it like he had about Rosie's wand a couple of years ago," she shook her head, an amused smile playing at her lips, "Her wand – it's just _so_ unique. She'll be the only one with that core we're likely to ever meet. I'm sure of it, she's _special_ ," she said once more in Ron's voice.

He laughed again, "He's nothing if not a proud father."

"There's pride and then there's gloating," she said rolling her eyes. "He wouldn't shut up about it when I took the kids to the Burrow for lunch earlier this week. I nearly had to give him an old bat boogey hex just to shut him up!"

"Are you lot coming? I'm ready to get my wand!" Lily called from further up the road.

"We're right behind you darling," Ginny called back. The exchange had earned them more attention than he was pleased with and he tried to hurry Ginny along. When they reached Lily she was humming to herself and dancing slightly as if she didn't notice she was doing it. This was a common occurrence. Lily was always moving in someway or another. He was sure she'd get into loads of trouble for not sitting still in class once she got to school.

"Ready to go in Li-Lu?" he asked using the nickname the boys had given her when they were all little. Al, in particular, had had difficulty with saying Lily's name and had been more successful with joining the first sounds of her first and middle names together. James had just simply skipped the –ly and –na in her names completely unaware he was doing it. He'd had a minor problem of doing that with several words back then. It had been odd when they had started referring to her as her given name a few years back.

She grinned at him pulling the door open with a high level of excitement and anticipation. She always surprised him with how strong she was considering her small stature. Voicing this usually earned him a nice smack on the back of the head from his wife and a rather impressive glare from Lily herself.

There was another girl trying out wands when they walked in so they stayed towards the back of the shop.

"Stay out of the way Lily, you wouldn't want to be disturbed by someone when you're trying to get your first wand."

She nodded at him, "Okay Daddy."

"You don't expect we'll get lucky like Ron and Hermione and Lily will get her wand in her first go?" Ginny asked him with a smirk on her face.

He looked at his daughter who was up on her tiptoes staring over the counter at all the boxes with idealism and wonder on her face. "With her stubbornness and wild personality? I doubt it Gin, sorry, we'll be lucky to get out of here before closing," he responded giving her a little nudge to make her smile.

"I was afraid so," Ginny said dryly. Whispering she asked, "Did Ron or Hermione tell you Garrick Ollivander finally retired from the shop and left it all to his son? He still makes the occasionally wand but I think he's decided to retire almost fully. No longer working with the customers at all; hasn't for months."

"About time too," Harry whispered back, "I think he just celebrated his one hundred and sixty-third birthday last year." Ginny giggled. The girl at the front of the shop found her wand and her and her family moved to pay for it. He and Ginny clapped for her along with her parents who were staring at her as if truly fascinated. He thought they were probably muggles. The other family left the shop shortly after and they stepped forward, "Lily it's your turn," he called.

"Ah, the Potters back again. What a pleasure," he said with a slight bow towards Ginny before turning to Lily. "Please stick your wand arm out and we will begin the measurements."

Lily did as she was told. "I wish we could get her to mind like that at home," Ginny whispered conspiratorially causing another round of laughs.

Lily looked over her shoulder and glared at them, "Ssh. Good _Godric_ you two can be embarrassing." This only caused them to laugh harder as they made their way to the seats on the side of the store.

Lily felt her ears burning pink because of them. _Merlin they can be awful_ , she thought. Mr. Ollivander looked through a few stacks of boxes before grabbing some and heading back over. Apparently he thought she might prove to be a bit of a difficult client like her eldest brother James had been. She only hoped she didn't take nearly as long as her cousin Rose had last time they were here.

Thinking about Rose made her miss Hugo. She had planned her entire life to get her wand with him but he had gone last week without her. She looked over to the empty space he would have been standing in, "I wish Hu were here," she said sadly.

"I know sweetie but we talked about this. Hermione could only get off work on that one day and I…"

"You were swamped with cases, yeah, I know Daddy," she responded with a bit of a pout on her face. "I still wish he was here though," she whispered as her parents exchange guilty looks. Mr. Ollivander turned back towards her and she straightened up giving him her biggest smile. Even if her best friend wasn't here she was still excited. This was a big step, her first ever real wand! She'd been so jealous watching her older cousins get them over the last several years, and had been nearly driven mad with longing and jealousy over her brothers' wands. Now it was finally her turn. She wouldn't have to sneak a go with her parents' wands anymore. Hugo had been so excited when he'd shown her his wand a few days ago. He hadn't gone anywhere with out it since they'd purchased it. Now she would have one too. She smiled. Yes, she was ready.

"We'll start with this one. Powerful and decisive, made from beech and dragon heartstrings ten inches exactly." She took it in her hand – nothing happened. He took it back handing her another, "Redwood and unicorn hairs, unyielding." that one wasn't hers either. She was about eight or more wands in when he handed her, "Pear with unicorn hairs. It's nice and slightly yielding; very resilient – twelve and a quarter. Give it a wave." She took it in her hands. At first she thought it was another failed attempt, but when he went to take it from her grasp the tip ignited and shot out a jet of bubbles. She giggled liking how the wand made her feel.

"Looks like you have found your match young Miss Potter. I should say though, pear often goes to the generous, wise, and warm-hearted individuals. You should take it as a real compliment this wand chose you."

She grinned at him as her mother said, "Look at that Harry, our last baby has her first wand."

She flushed and looked over her shoulder, " _Muuuuum_ ," she whined, but as she looked back at Mr. Ollivander it was with her grin still fully in tact.

"Congratulations Lily Luna, we're very proud of you."

"Thanks Daddy," she gave him a forceful hug. Both arms flung around his neck as she held on tight, "I'm going to miss you and Mummy when I leave," she whispered so nobody else would hear.

He felt himself choke up a bit. She'd taken up the lot of the only child yet to go off to Hogwarts for much of the last two years. "We're going to miss you too – loads. We both love you very much."

She nodded, "I love you too."

Harry looked up at the counter. Ginny was smiling at them holding Lily's new, freshly wrapped wand in her hands already having paid for it. "Come on you two lets go find the boys. I'm starving." Lily and Harry left the shop hand in hand behind her. He grinned at her feeling a little sad. She was leaving in a little over a week and three days after that she'd be twelve. His children were all growing up. Where had the time gone?


	4. James - Again

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my OCs.

So this is the last chapter... Thank you all for reading! I hope you've enjoyed it, and let me know what you think!

This chapter is a bit different as it revisits James about a year and a half out of Hogwarts.

Happy Reading!

* * *

Chapter 4: James… Again (2024)

"Come on James it's cold!" the woman who was hurrying quickly in front of him shouted. He was enjoying the view though. She had a nice figure, long wavy dirty blonde hair, and her _rump_. She was right though, it _was_ cold and there _was_ snow falling in sheets to join the few inches already stuck to the ground below their feet. Diagon Alley was all but deserted as the storm struggled to reach full mass. "Are you coming or not?" she snapped, "It's your fault we're here anyways. You just _had_ to go and break your wand into about a million pieces."

"You act like I did it on purpose," he pouted, "Come on Liv, don't be mean to me."

"Mean to you? James, _you're_ the one who was stupid enough to step on his _own_ wand. _I_ , on the other hand, have been nice enough to let you borrow _my_ wand at home whenever possible for the last _three_ _days_."

She was right again. He had stepped on his own wand and she had been letting him borrow hers until they had time to get to Ollivander's. At work had been another story entirely. He'd had to use a dingy extra wand that all but backfired every time he touched it. "I know, I know, you've been very kind to me Olivia. Letting me borrow your wand had to be annoying."

"It was," she snapped. She was mad at him that much was clear. He didn't bother to ask why either. He knew why. They couldn't exactly afford to buy a new wand. They'd been married just under a year and they had managed to work through most of their already dismal savings.

"Could you please stop snapping at me? You know it was an accident. I didn't just wake up one day and decide 'Oh! I'm going to stomp all over my wand until it's past the point of no return and can't possibly be fixed so we're forced to spend money we _don't_ have to replace it.' You know that's not at all what happened. Besides if you want to blame someone blame Mark."

"Blame Mark?" She asked sounding slightly exasperated and a little bit on the verge of hysterics.

"Yeah," he stated, "Blame Mark. It was his idea to go to that stupid pub anyways."

"And yet it was still you who stomped on his own wand," she shook her head keeping up her brake neck speed, "Your _own_ wand, James."

It was true, but it _was_ Mark's fault he'd been at that pub. They'd gone out to lunch a few days ago and he'd whined bitterly about how boring his life was.

" _I wish I had something to do."_

 _"What do you mean you wish you had something to do? You're on your lunch break in between classes at the Auror Academy. You barely have time to eat let alone muck about."_

 _"That's not what I meant," Mark said moodily stabbing at his burger._

" _Then do tell me, oh great Marcus Rose, what in the name of Salazar's most saggy left nut did you mean?"_

 _"Someone's feisty today."_

 _"Just work. Testing quidditch supplies for Zenith isn't anywhere near as exciting as I thought it would be. At least not when I'm more a gopher-secretary type than an actual gear tester."_

 _"Oh waah," Mark said dodging a flying chip, "Oi! I mean it. At least you have your wife to go home to. What do I have?"_

 _"A gold fish named Myrtle?" James asked trying not to grin._

 _"A damn depressing gold fish named Myrtle," he nodded in agreement taking another bite._

 _"That's what you get for naming the fish Olivia bought you after the ever weeping for all eternity," He said not able to hide a snigger. "This can't be just about your gold fish though. What is it?"_

 _"I'm just bored. You're always with your wife and I'm just stuck at home looking after good old Moany the fish."_

 _"What about your flat mate? Where's he?"_

 _"Going out all the time with this witch or that witch. I swear he went out with a hag the other night. It's damn depressing. Your brother's not even around to keep me sane and go to the pubs with me when you're being all_ domestic. _It's right frustrating seeing as he's still at school for another few months."_

 _"That's what you get for going with a girl who's still in school. You could be going out too, but nooo, you're sitting around moping all day and night."_

 _"Yeah, yeah. Hey! There's an idea," he said excitedly, "Come out with me tonight!"_

" _Nope, sorry, I cannot." He shook his head._

" _Oh come on Jamey." He shook his head and glared at his best mate. He hated being called Jamey. "You got married and you got all boring. It's like you skipped your twenties and went straight to eighty. You and Liv are so_ old _now. It's a right bore."_

 _He glared, "You're not going to stop nagging until I agree to go with you are you?" Mark shook his head grinning like a Cheshire cat. "Fine, but you're paying for all my drinks you slimy git."_

They had started that night good naturedly harassing Paul, the barman, at The Leaky Cauldron before moving to another pub in the heart of Diagon Alley. They'd gotten pissed and some bloke had tried to start a fight with James for 'staring at his bird' when he'd practically fallen asleep at the bar staring into the abyss where she just happened to be sitting. Mark had wound up attempting to punch the bloke but had ended up nocking James' wand on the floor instead in his drunken stupor. Breaking free from the gorilla of a man's grasp he had screamed, " _Leg it you sod!_ " at James and that's when it had happened. Snapped several times under his own two feet, and his poor wand couldn't be fixed all because Mark had been _bored_.

"Look Liv, I am really sorry we have to spend this money on a new wand for me, but if I had it my way I'd still have my old one. You know how attached I was to my dogwood wand. I loved it."

She stopped speed walking through the snow and looked at him, "I know love. I'm just frustrated is all. I've saved up some pocket money to buy my brother those Twister robes he wanted for his birthday and now were using most of it to buy you this damn wand."

James pulled her into him and wrapped his arms around her, "Look, I'll pack my lunch every single day for the next six months, and tell Mark to stuff it if he starts wailing about not having a lunch companion. It'll be fine. You should get your brother those quidditch robes he wants."

She looked up at him, "Really? You'd do that?"

"Of course. I love you Olivia. I don't want you to have to suffer and feel bad for getting your brother some barmy gift because I was to selfish to pack a lunch."

She grinned at him. Merlin he loved this woman. Truth was they could afford about a hundred wands every day for the next year easy if his dad would just give him his trust.

Harry, however, thought very differently than his son. They began walking gloved hand in gloved hand through the snow at a much slower pace. James frowned. His father had been the one to help convince his mum and the rest of their family he was mature enough to get married only to turn around and with hold all of his money from him.

" _If you're old enough to get married you're old enough to support yourself. I won't release the money James. No, I'm sorry don't be mad at me. You'll just have to wait until you're twenty-five just like your brother and sister. I'm sorry, really I am, I know that's not what you wanted to hear, but you're going to be married soon and you're the one who wanted to propose to Olivia before you were even out of school. You knew the rules, we'd support you kids if you live under our roof until your twenty, but you're getting married instead. It's time to be a man, son. You'll thank me for this some day. You and Olivia should learn to make it on your own. I can't pay your way forever. It's time you grew up."_

James kicked an old butter bear bottle so ferociously it shattered. "James!" Olivia exclaimed with a startled look in his direction, "What are you doing? Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine just thinking about my good-for-nothing cheap as _always_ father."

She gave him a look that was filled with both pity and understanding. It was an odd sort of look, but she had been sending it his way for the past eleven months they'd been married so he'd sort of gotten used to it.

"He just wants us to learn how to support ourselves. I know you don't see that right now, but we'll get through this. We'll be fine." She'd been much more forgiving to his father than he had. Sure, she was bitter at times that things weren't exactly the most comfortable but it also wasn't her father doing this to them.

He glared at the shop in front of them. He knew logically she was right, but that didn't stop him from feeling the slightest bit abandoned. He'd always been so close to his father and never thought in a million years he would deny his son's pleading to help them. It had become very obvious when they had started searching for a house that they couldn't afford one, let alone let a nice flat. He'd grown up a certain way and he'd never thought he would need a large personal Gringotts savings account. He'd counted on his dad, and he'd counted on that trust. Now though, everything was different. They were barely making ends meet off of his dismal entry-level wages and her part-time unpaid internship. Add to that that they were having to live in the small, dingy flat above _Weasley Wizard Wheezes_ that always smelled faintly like it was burning and constantly needed the sound charms respelled, plus they couldn't have a muggle phone which made it difficult for Olivia to talk to her parents. Needless to say, things hadn't quite turned out as they had expected. Olivia had even started talking about asking his uncles for a part time job in their shop. It was _ridiculous_. That's where he and his cousins had worked for a bit of extra pocket money when they were in _school_. It was embarrassing, but Olivia was actually relatively excited at the thought of working at _Wheezes_ since she never had before. Plus they lived right above it, and it would be an easy commute for her.

"James," she sounded surprised. He looked up and followed her gaze, "is that your father?" _This is exactly what I need right now_ , he thought sarcastically. "What is he doing here?"

"No idea," he grumbled. He had half a mind to turn around and go straight home but he needed a wand and he was getting desperate. "Hello Father," he said coolly to the man leaning against the front of Ollivander's.

His dad gave him an exasperated look, "Don't be like that James. You need to stop treating me like I'm the enemy. It's getting old."

James bit the inside of his lip. "What are you doing here?" he asked bitterly. He had started shivering on top of everything and it was bloody cold out.

"Your mother told me you broke your wand. She said you'd be on your way over here today. Didn't know Olivia would be with you though. Hello Liv. You look lovely as always, pleasure to see you. Wish it was under better circumstances."

She smiled and hugged him – a bit stiffer than usual perhaps but James couldn't tell if that was from anger or the cold. "Hello Harry. It's nice to see you too."

He nodded at her. "That doesn't explain why you're here," James said glaring at him. _This is what I get for communicating with my mother_ , he thought angrily.

"I'm here to buy my son a new wand," he said, "it's Christmas coming up and I thought this was the least I could do. You could use the galleons else where I expect."

"Thank you that's very kind of you," Olivia said smiling warmly at him. _The traitor_ he thought.

"The least you could do? No I expect you could do a lot less. Oh wait, you are. You're doing nothing," he laughed humorlessly, "We don't need you to buy me a new wand."

Olivia looked nervously at him, "Actually James, this could really help. I have been worried about stretching us too thin over the holidays." He glared at her.

"It seems your wife has spoken, James," Harry looked at him, a hint of nerves on his face. He was at a loss as to how they had gotten here. He'd always had a particularly open relationship with his oldest child. When James had come to him and said he'd asked Olivia's parents for their permission during the holiday break of his final year he'd been skeptical, to say the least. Yet James had won him over and he could see they were happy. If money was their only concern – and he was very aware he'd never let them be destitute – then they were better off than most of the family predicted they would be. "You should let me buy you your wand, I'm your father it's my job to take care of you."

"Take care of me?" he laughed his weird little laugh again, "that's a laugh Dad. Really _rich_ you are."

Harry glared at him, "Just let me help you Jamey, please." He waited a moment and watched his son glare back at him for using his boyhood nickname. He hesitated before continuing; "Olivia said it would help you two, just please can we not have this stand off for a moment?"

James stared at him, but it was only when Olivia squeezed his hand and nodded at him – _when had they started speaking their own language like that? He and Ginny had struggled with that for ages before they'd finally become successful at it_ – that James finally relented, "Fine. You can buy my wand," he hesitated, "but don't expect me to go ranting and raving about it."

"Fair enough," he reached forward and pulled the shop door open feeling momentarily relieved. He heard the little bell go off like he had during James' first trip here eight and a half years ago.

Mr. Ollivander greeted them as they walked in feeling the warmth of the shop wash over them. "Ah, Mr. Potter, Mr. Potter, and the newest Mrs. Potter," he gave Olivia a little bow, "is there anything I can help you with? Nothing wrong with any of your wands I hope."

"Actually," James began, "I had a slight mix-up a few days ago," he pulled his destroyed wand from his pocket and laid it on the counter, "I'm afraid I'm in dire need of a new one, sir."

"I'm afraid so," Mr. Ollivander whispered taking off his hat and staring at the pieces of James' wand with the deepest look of sadness on his face. "Wand arm out Mr. Potter."

It was the same as the last time Harry had been there some years ago with Lily. The tape measure stretched itself out over and over again across all of his son as Mr. Ollivander began puling down box after box. There was a difference too, though. James knew more about what he wanted this time. He requested a dogwood but Mr. Ollivander said, "I don't know if that would be the best choice for you any more, Mr. Potter. I sense something has changed. Perhaps more accurately, _you_ have changed. You've grown up. We can try a few of course, but I suggest a nice spruce this go round."

James gave a look of surprise, "But my wand had worked perfectly for me just days ago. I don't understand."

"That was based off of a bond you had forged when you were a much younger and a vastly different man. The wand choses the wizard after all, Mr. Potter." He handed James a wand, "Spruce and unicorn hairs thirteen inches exactly." The first wand didn't work and James was adamant about trying a dogwood as his second try. That didn't work either. In the end, it wound up being the third wand he tried that chose him, "fourteen and two sevenths inches, springy, spruce and dragon heartstrings, Mr. Potter."

It had been much the same as the first time James had found the perfect wand with the shooting of stars out of the tip and the excitement on his son's face. Only it wasn't, not really. This time everything was different. James was grown up with his own family now and they were the farthest apart they'd ever been.

His wand wasn't wrapped up for him this time around; it was just handed over as Olivia rained praise down on it. Harry thought to try and make his son feel better about losing his first one – and perhaps a bit to make up for the crummy relationship between himself and his oldest at the moment, he noted bitterly. James looked at his dad before exiting the shop. He scuffed his trainer into the carpet before thrusting out his hand, "Erm," he coughed, "Thank you. I know you didn't have to do that. So, um, thanks. Yeah. Just thanks – Dad."

Harry felt like crying out at the awkwardness of it all. This was his child whom not a year previously he'd been celebrating his new marriage with through friendship and jokes. He gripped his son's hand and pulled him into a hug, "I will always be your dad, James. Always. And I will always be there for you – _when you truly need me_. Never forget that," he muttered into his son's ear. James nodded and they pulled apart, "Your mother would like you to stop by for dinner at the house some time this week. Just whenever you two have the time is fine. We'll be there every night, no plans, so just feel free to pop in."

James nodded his acceptance. "We'll do that Harry," Olivia promised. They went in their own direction up the street, but James looked over his shoulder back at his dad before turning the corner on their way back to Weasley Wizard Wheezes. Harry couldn't help but think _there's hope for us yet_.


End file.
